


Sam I Am

by deanbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Books, Brotherly Love, Dr Seuss, Fluffy, Gen, Green Eggs and Ham, Weechesters, dean is a good big brother, dean's like 8, goodnight kisses, its cute ok, john is a good dad, sam is around 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbaby/pseuds/deanbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's the best big brother ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam I Am

Dean spotted his dad from across the store. He ran to his side, making sure to stomp his feet and light up his Batman sneakers while he was at it. Dean pulled at John’s sleeve, getting his attention.

“Dad, Dad! Can I pick out a book for Sammy? I can read some books to him all by myself and I don’t even need your help anymore!”

John looked down at the giant stack of books that were in his own arms already and smiled. “Okay, Dean. Just one.”

Dean and John were at the bookstore. They would have taken Sammy with, but he had to go to preschool. Dean didn't have to go to school that day because his class had parent teacher conferences and that took up two whole days of school. His dad didn't have to go to one because he was always good for his teacher, Mrs. Bradbury.

Dean wandered around until he found some of his favorite books -- all of the ones by Dr. Seuss. He already owned most of them, but the one with an orange cover and big white letters caught his eye.

_Green Eggs and Ham_

__

Green eggs and ham? Who wants green eggs? Or ham? His curiosity got the best of him, and Dean flipped through the pages.

_I do not like them, Sam I am._

__

Sam I am! That book would be perfect for his little brother Sammy.

Dean found his dad by the checkout. He placed the book gently on the counter.

“You found a book,” John noticed.

“Yeah, and Dad, it has Sammy’s _name_ in it!” Dean exclaimed. He opened to a page and showed it to John.

“Good job, Dean. Sam is gonna love it. Now let’s go, we gotta go pick him up from preschool and go home to eat lunch. Anything you want me to make you?” John asked.

“Hmmmm….” Dean thought, “PB&J, please!”

John chuckled. “I should have guessed.”

When John and Dean got back to the car, Dean buckled himself into his booster seat. Dad said when he’s one year older he can ride in the car without one. They picked Sam up and Dean listened to him talk about his day at school. Sometimes Dean didn't know what Sam was talking about, but he really did try to understand.

He decided to wait until almost bedtime to tell Sam about the book, he wanted it to be a really good surprise.

 

* * *

 

Dean took Sammy upstairs to their shared room at bedtime. Instead of going to his own bed, Dean climbed into Sam’s bed with him and got comfy under the sheets so he could read their new book to him and show him the pictures.

Sam huddled up close to Dean, and he could feel Sam’s warm torso against his side.

“Me and Daddy went to the store today, and I got you a brand new book!” Dean was excited to see Sam’s reaction to his present. He pulled the book off of his nightstand and showed it to Sam.

“Can you read it to me, De?” Sam asked. He had his fluffy dog stuffed animal tucked under his arm, his soft brown hair flopping over his eyes. Sam’s Incredible Hulk pajama top wasn’t buttoned up right, but Dean didn’t mind because Sam was learning how to do it himself without Dean or John’s help. It was okay if he made some mistakes.

“Sure I will, Sammy.” Dean opened the book up and shifted so that Sam could see. He couldn't read yet, but Dean knew that he liked looking at the pictures.

The first few pages were of a creature running around a guy in a hat, and he was holding a sign that said _Sam I Am_. After looking at the first page with words on it, Dean decided to skip it because it said that he didn’t like Sam. He most definitely _did_ like Sam.

Before Dean started to read, he looked at the doorway where John was standing, leaning up against the side of it with his arms crossed. Sometimes Dean got nervous when he read out loud because it’s hard to say some of the words, but he knows that his dad and his brother would never make fun of him. When his dad gave him a little nod and a smile, Dean started to read.

“Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-Am. I do not like green eggs and ham.” Dean read.

“Sam-I-Am! Dean they said my name!” Sam tugged on Dean’s sleeve.

“I know, that’s why I got the book for you Sam. Isn’t it cool?” Dean was pleased with himself that Sam liked it.

“Yeah! Read some more, please.”

“Would you like them here or there? I would not like them here or there. I would not like them….”

* * *

 

The next night when Dean and Sam were done brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed, John asked what book they wanted to read that night.

“Sam I Am! Sam I Am!” Sam chanted through the hallway.

“Sammy, it’s called _Green Eggs and Ham_.” Dean corrected.

Sam just shrugged and disappeared into their bedroom. This time, Dean didn’t get into bed with Sam, he got under his own covers. John moved the rocking chair from the corner of the room to the small space in between the boys’ beds, grabbed the book, sat down, and began to read.

* * *

 

“...I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-Am!” John finished.

He closed the book and set it on the nightstand. Sam’s hazel eyes were drooping slowly, head falling onto his Spiderman pillow. Dean was still awake, although he was yawning, and he was looking at John like he was the coolest person in the world.

“Thanks for reading, Daddy.” Dean said.

“Whenever you want me to, Deano.” John got up from his chair and went over by Dean’s bed to kneel beside him. He ran his large hand through Dean’s short hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight, I love you..”

“I love you, too. ‘Night, Dad.” Dean said. He was already turned over on his side before John moved over to Sam’s side.

Even though the smaller boy was fast asleep, John still ran his hands through Sam’s shaggy hair and kissed him on the forehead. “G’Night, li’l Sammy. I love you.”

John left his sweet little boys in their room, turning the light off as he went down the hallway to his own bedroom. John had been sleeping alone for a while by then, and that was still hard for him, but every time he felt lost without Mary, Dean would make him a messy card about him being the best Daddy ever, or Sam would climb into his lap while they’re watching TV. As much as he missed his wife, John knew he was lucky to be the father of two amazingly beautiful boys who he loved and would go to the ends of the earth to keep them safe and happy. Even though their family was missing a member, it was a family all the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if there's any mistakes.


End file.
